1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wine bottle supporting and serving tray and, more particularly, pertains to a device for supporting a bottle in one of two orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wine bottle holders are known in the prior art. More specifically, wine bottle holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of device for supporting wine bottles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,066 to McArdle; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,781 to Ito; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,065 to Leventhal; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,373 to Bearak each disclose wine bottle display racks and/or holders. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,048 to Dore discloses a wine selling and merchandising holder. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,857 to Green discloses a bottle holder with bottle neck grip and logo.
In this respect, the wine bottle supporting and serving tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of device for supporting a bottle in one of two orientations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wine bottle supporting and serving tray which can be used for device for supporting a bottle in one of two orientations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.